psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Excretion Without Honor and Humanity
Excretion Without Honor Nor Humanity is a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt episode from season one. In this episode, Panty and Stocking are sent to investigate several cases of people getting swallowed by toilets, which are caused by a ghost bent on covering Daten City in feces. Summary The episode starts with a narrator explaining the situation at hand, assuring Daten City lies on the faultline between Heaven and Hell. He also says darkness is consuming the city, and that it is the angel's job to keep things clean and tidy. The setting changes to that of a church, where Chuck is seen jumping around. He is suddenly striken by lighting, and spits out a note, which reads "WC". An alarm sounds, calling for both, Panty and Stocking. They fall across the ceiling and land in front of Garterbelt, who tells them they've been blessed with a clue to solve a mystery. He proceeds to explain there have been cases of humans that were eaten up by toilets, stating it had to be a ghost's doing. Panty and Stocking argue about Panty's sexlife, before being told by Garterbelt that they need to keep collecting Heaven Coins in orther to be accepted back in Heaven. Panty and Stocking go off on their roofless pink Hummer H1 (See Through) to investigate. After driving around, they find a plumber and believe he must be the ghost in desguise. Panty tackles him to the ground, and shoots him. But since her gun can't hurt humans, nothing happens. Panty says the plumber is actually kind of 'cute' and proceeds to have sex with him in a motel. Panty and Stocking come back to Garterbelt, who is enraged, saying they never take their missions seriously. Garterbelt yells they should have dinner. After eating Garterbelt's curry, Panty went to the bathroom. The toilet swallows Panty up, and causes an explosion which covered the entire second floor in feces. Panty, completely covered in feces, says she now knows what's really going on, and wants revenge. The ghost comes out of the drains and proceeds to cover the entire city in feces. Some policemen arrive at the scene and shoot the ghost, but it is unaffected. Garterbelt tells them it's no use, and that the ghost can only be defeated by angels. Panty and Stocking transform their clothing into a gun and a katana respectively, and kill the ghost easily, who explodes, leaving a Heaven Coin behind. Garterbelt assures their job is done, saying the angels need to be punished, and they all go back to the church. Gallery 1a-1.jpg 1a-2.jpg 1a-3.jpg 1a-4.jpg 1a-5.jpg 1a-6.jpg 1a-7.jpg 1a-8.jpg 1a-9.jpg 1a-10.jpg 1a-11.jpg 1a-12.jpg 1a-13.jpg 1a-14.jpg 1a-15.jpg 1a-16.jpg 1a-17.jpg 1a-18.jpg Featured Media and Places *Food Mart *Joce's Insurance Service *Grenshaw Plumbers *Motel Trivia *The episode's title is a parody of the Japanese film, Battle Without Honor and Humanity. *While holding the plumber at gun point, Panty asks him if he "feels lucky, Punk? Well, do ya?", which is a reference to the American crime thriller, Dirty Harry. Category:Episodes